Asking for Forever
by MyDarkestSideKM
Summary: Embry's nervous about popping the question to Bella, his imprint. The pack all try to give him advice, but what will he end up going with? Will it be an epic moment or an epic fail? (First in the Asking for Forever series).


**This is going to be a series so the first part is about the engagement and so on. It's going to be sweet, awkward, have a little drama, and of course romantic. Lemons ahead you've been warned!**

**Prologue**

Embry stood outside Chief Swan's home in Forks. He had been standing on the stoop for about five minutes with clammy hands. Embry's nerves made the task he was about to accomplish just that much harder. He wiped his hands on his jeans before raising a hand to knock on the white door of Bella's father house.

_'I can do this especially for Bella.'_

He thought to himself before the door opened by Charlie who was giving him as curious look.

"You've never knocked before so why start now?"

The chief's mustache twitched with amusement he let Embry into the house. Em rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he followed Charlie into the living room that had a game on. The relationship between Bella's father and his was a good one so he shouldn't be nervous. When he first started to date her Charlie was all ready to shoot him, but Em proved that he was serious about his daughter. It helped that they had bonded over going fishing and watching sports.

He was so unlike the leech that Charlie had given his blessing on their relationship only after threatening bodily harm if Embry did anything to hurt his baby girl. Embry had told him he would let Charlie do his worse if that ever happened since Em would deserve it. If the chief didn't approve of him before he did after that.

There was a slight hiccup between them when Bella moved in with Embry after graduating from high school. Charlie didn't know that it was safer that way, because at that time the psycho bloodsucker was out to get Bella. Em didn't think it that the reason Charlie was upset about the fact that they weren't married, more so that he was taking his little girl from him. That was most likely the reason Embry had thought when she moved in with him.

Em could understand where Charlie was coming from. Bella's father hadn't had his daughter living with him since she was a baby so to only stay for a couple years didn't seem nearly enough time to spend with her or so that's what Embry figured was going on with the chief.

"What has you stopping by Embry?"

Charlie asked once he was he settled in what Embry liked to think was his old man chair though he would never say that out loud. He was on the couch his back ramrod straight and with his sweating palms resting on his thighs. Embry took a deep breath before opening his mouth and then promptly shutting it.

"Well this seems important."

Bella's father said turning the television on mute before giving his full attention to the panicking shape shifter.

"Bella's not hurt is she?"

Embry shook his head and took a deep calming breath.

_'I got this.'_

He reminded himself. Embry's rehearsed speech that morning was long gone from his memory so he was going to have to do this as a spur of the moment thing. Em was determined to get this man's permission to marry his daughter. It was the right thing to do and Embry needed that blessing before he even thought of asking Bella. He shook his head again not even wanting to open that can of worms.

"Then what is it? You're not in trouble are you?"

"No I'm not."

"Spit out Embry. I don't wanna spend all day guessing."

"Ok sir..."

Charlie raised an amused brow at the use of the word sir.

"I'd like your permission to marry Bella."

There it was out there now.

The police chief leaned back on his recliner with his hands crossed over his stomach. He had a pensive look on his face as he eyed Embry from where he was sitting. Em had the strongest urge to fidget, but he managed not to.

Silence stretched between them and now Embry was shifting in his seat.

"Well son I know you are asking for my permission, but Bella's the person you've gotta convince."

Charlie gave a weary smile already knowing his daughter's stance on getting married.

"I know that. I just wanted to do it the right way. So do I have your blessing to ask Bella?"

"Yea Embry, you do. You're a good man and I am glad that you asked me first. Didn't have to be so nervous though."

Embry gave him a sheepish grin. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders now. Time to breathe easy now.

"I know I don't have to say this since I already warned you, son. But I know how to hide a body if your hurt her, understand?"

Charlie's mustache twitched again at the sight of Embry gulping.

Embry left the Swan home after he finished watching the game with the chief. He was walking towards his motorcycle when a thought struck him. The nerves that had disappeared after talking with Charlie came back with a vengeance.

How the hell was he going to ask Bella to marry him?

"Shit."

Embry cursed. He had no clue how to pop the question to Bella. Hell he had no clue how to warm her up to the idea of marriage.

Embry was so screwed.

**End of the Prologue.**

**Like it enough for me to keep going?**


End file.
